Children know best
by taytay1410
Summary: continuation of the 5th chapter in what if.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Bella wasn't just some strange human that turned up in Forks that day? What if Jasper was her sire from his times with Maria? What if Bella had watched him and followed him from afar since he left Maria? What if Bella's existence relied on one factor? Jasper recognising her.**

What If?

Chapter 5

I was getting close. I could smell his sweet woody-musk scent as I approached the boundaries of Forks. I'd always made sure to change direction so that nobody with powers could possibly trace where I was headed.

I stopped running abruptly as I smelt more scents, mingled with his. All were unrecognisable, meaning I had never met any of them.

The reason I'd always followed the Major was because he was always the most controlled from Maria's clan. He created and trained me. He saw something different in me that Maria passed off.

Flashback

"Maria, Isabella had something inside her, something different to all the other newborns. Something that makes her deadly in a fight." The Major told her one night.

"She was your first made Major. You'll always believe the best in her, it's normal." She growled sweetly.

"This is more then some weird vampire sire and child thing. She could have a power Maria, and a strong one at that. In the aftermath of a fight, even when I'm down and covered by 10 others, she can manage to find me. When we're training, it's like she knows what I want the group to do and how to do it perfectly before I even open my mouth. She's the most civil, strong, fast and perfect-newborn or otherwise- vampire I've ever seen." He was pleading with her to keep me.

We all knew how it worked around here. After your first year, you were destroyed by one of the older vampires. After your first year, your strength and speed start to wear down. You were no longer useful.

"Jasper, you can't just expect me to keep her just because you're her sire." Maria scoffed.

"That's actually what I was hoping for Maria. She's my first and only remaining child Maria. Please, I'll push her extra hard to become like us. Any trouble she causes will be on my head." He promised.

"If you're willing to vouch for her then so be it. I'll hold you to it. You're dismissed Major." Maria allowed. I almost jumped for joy before making myself scarce before the Major came past.

End Flashback

Ever since he left with Peter and Charlotte I've trailed him. Our disappearances didn't go unnoticed by Maria, especially when Jasper went back and destroyed her. Now all I need to hope is the Major hasn't forgotten me.

I continued searching for his freshest trail, ending up at Forks High School. Maybe he is as in control of his thirst as I. Maybe, like I have heard from nomads, he has in fact gone vegetarian. I rarely hunted on humans, even as a newborn and I only hunted animals now.

Whenever I wandered into human towns, like this one, I made sure to wear contact lenses, blue, like my human eyes, so I didn't freak out the humans with my golden eyes.

I waited in the outskirts of the forest, but not before running through the campus to spread my scent. Hopefully to catch the Majors' eye.

I waited for a few hours until the last bell rang. I made my way to where I could be seen by vampire eyes as I saw him emerge with two females and two males close by. All four of which were vampires. It seems the Major has got a family.

I saw him stiffen as he crossed my scent a few times, followed by his family also smelling me. They all knew the scent was vampire, now all I needed was for him to trace the scent and for his eyes to glance over here.

I saw the youngest looking male glance in my direction and saw his lips move discreetly. The Majors' eyes looked over to where I was quickly and nodded. From this distance I couldn't hear what they were saying so I just watched.

A wave of patience hit me from the Major as they walked to the car park. He wanted me to wait. I did, only for about 5 minutes before I heard rustling coming towards me from behind. I delved into deeper forest before spinning to watch them enter.

I wanted to speak first.

"Rosalie, she wants to speak." The youngest male said quietly.

I nodded silently at him, "My name is Bella. I do not wish to harm any of you in any way nor any humans in this town."

"How do you know Jasper?" The youngest male asked cautiously. I winced at hearing him say the Majors' name used so casually.

"I know the Major from time spent at Maria's clan." I answered quietly but respectfully.

"Why are you here?" The Major asked kindly. Strange to not hear him in control mode, but it's obvious he's changed in the years since Maria.

"I dislike being alone Major. You were always the most controlled in the clan so I've tracked you for years Major." I answered quickly. I didn't need to get into too much detail it the present time did I?

"But why me? Peter and Charlotte are still around. I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms." He replied. I took a deep and unnecessary breath to prolong me speaking.

"I helped you fight against Maria when you returned." Was all I said. I couldn't tell him outright who I was, otherwise he'd be forced to remember me. I didn't want to make him remember, I wanted it to be because he does remember me. Not just me sparking him memories.

"She wants you to remember her of your own free will, she doesn't want to say too much and spark your memories." The youngest one spoke. I frowned. He must be a mind-reader, I placed up my shield so he couldn't read me. Now it was his turn to frown.

"She's a shield Edward." The small pixie looking female told him. So the youngest male was Edward...

"Thankyou, Alice." He sneered her name.

"Shut it guys." The Major told them sharply before turning to me again. "I understand your wants but could you please assist me with a few small details?"

What was something small I could tell him? Too detailed and he'd figure it out straight away, but too vague and he wouldn't have a clue. I scrunched up my nose slightly as I was thinking –human habits die hard- and I heard a gasp.

"Isabella?"

"Major?" I replied respectfully.

"Isabella Swan?" He couldn't believe it. I forced myself to remain impassive.

"That was my name. Before I was changed Major." I wasn't going to give him an exact answer. His face dawned slightly with realisation. Such a small spark that I don't think anyone realised.

"Isebelle Whitlock?" He made sure to pronounce my first name correctly.

"Yes, Major Whitlock?" I allowed myself a small smile at my not-so-often used full name.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Bella? I mean if your name is Isabelle, shouldn't your nickname be Belle?" The blonde female asked with a sneer.

"Her name is Is-E-belle, Rosalie." The Major's words were laced with warning.

"Why did she follow you Jazz? You trained lots of newborns with Maria, so why is this one special?" Alice asked him. It wasn't in distaste or anger, just curiosity. But I nearly growled at the use of his nickname of 'Jazz'. The Major walked over to stand next to me.

"Quick question first Isebelle, why did you introduce yourself as Bella?" He asked.

"I took Bella up because most humans I can across couldn't comprehend Isebelle. They thought it was weird." I chuckled softly as I wrinkled my nose again slightly. The Major chuckled with me.

"Now Isebelle, this is my family. My brothers, Edward- the annoying one and Emmett- the stupid one. This is my sister, Rosalie, she's the ...umm... she's just Rosalie. This little pixie one here, she's my mate, Alice." He chuckled throughout his talk as he put his arm around my shoulders. I froze at the mate comment.

The Major continued, "Family, this is Isebelle Whitlock, she's my first child." Silence followed his statement. That was until Rosalie broke it.

"You have a child?" She laughed.

"I changed her and trained her. She has a few powers, which probably multiplied over the years and is extremely defensive." The Major defended.

"Venom is more powerful then blood." I spoke quietly, mostly to myself.

Emmett said something, but I wasn't listening, I was too caught up in my memories. I felt someone approaching me. I suddenly looked up to see Emmett approaching. The Major wasn't paying attention and could get hurt. I slipped out from under the Major's arm and sunk into a defensive crouch in front of him and snarled.

Emmett looked startled, as did everyone else in the space. He stopped and slowly backed away. Good, no-one hurts the Major. Even in the fights with other clans, I could feel it when he was hurt and it hurt me.

"Isebelle." The Major said sharply. I span around to face him quickly and stood up from my crouch. I saw his face had pride all over it. "Emmett meant no harm, he was simply coming to introduce himself properly." I span back around to face Emmett. I sped over there quickly to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to alarm you." I apologised sincerely.

"Apology accepted Isabelle. May I give you a hug?" He asked sheepishly. He obviously didn't want me to lash out at him again. I simply nodded before I was pulled into the biggest bear hug ever!

"Emmett," The Major chuckled happily. Emmett put me down and I ran back to my spot next to the Major. He gestured to me, "New girl. No scaring." Emmett just laughed. I smiled genuinely for the first time in years.

"Isebelle? What would you say to meeting your Major's parents?" Rosalie chuckled nicely. She had her hand twined with Emmett's so I guessed they were mated. I looked to the Major who nodded hopefully. He wanted me to meet his parents.

"I'd say, I'd love to meet them." I replied hesitantly.

"Follow me newbie, if you can keep up." Edward challenged.

"Edward, she's older then you." The Major laughed loudly. Edward kept his smile on his face as he sped off into the forest.

"And wiser Major." I called back to him as I raced after Edward.

He was surprisingly fast but I was faster. What he called running, I called jogging.

"You call this running child?" I teased, surprisingly more comfortable.

"Obviously you do too midget." He teased back.

"I would go faster but I don't know the way." I grumbled. I heard the Major chuckle from not far behind.

"You do Isebelle. Follow me." The Major informed me. I smiled and followed the scent he'd made earlier this week. I sped off ahead of Edward until I reached a house. I stopped suddenly at the enormity of it. When everyone caught up, the Major laughed.

"May I escort your child in Jasper?" Edward asked as the Major was about to speak. Jasper looked at me knowingly.

"The Major was about to speak." Was all I said. He smiled while Edward frowned.

"Thankyou Isebelle. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, I'll assist you. You will love Esme and Carlisle, they are the most –shall I say, human- of us all. There is no need to refer to me as the Major if you don't want to." The Major walked in first to the house. Alice gestured for me to enter next so I did.

"Jasper, who is this?" A friendly looking woman asked as we entered the room.

"Esme, this is Isebelle Whitlock, my first and only remaining child. Isebelle, this is my adoptive vampire mother, Esme." The Major introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isebelle." She held her hand out for me to take. I shook it carefully.

"Likewise Esme."

"Isebelle, this is my adoptive vampire father, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is the child I told you about all those years ago. She helped me destroy Maria." The Major introduced me to a handsome blonde. I shook his hand.

"So you're the one who assisted my son on more then one occasion in a fight. Maybe you could help with our training session tonight." Carlisle was simply stating what he knew.

"I'd love to, thankyou." I replied kindly.

"Three minutes Jazz." Alice spoke as she walked out the open back door. Everyone followed her, including me.

"We've caught wind of a group of 25 nomads joining up to try and destroy the most powerful covens in the world. They are due to be arriving within the month, correct Alice?" Carlisle explained to me while Alice nodded. I assumed she had visions of the future or something. "Jasper has been helping us with some newborn tactics as well as some rather difficult sequences. Would you care to help?" I nodded. Carlisle sat on one of the benches lined up against some trees where everyone except the Major and I were sitting.

"Isebelle, Emmett has the most direct attack, like most newborns. Can you demonstrate the best way to deflect them from grabbing you please." The Major gestured for Emmett to stand up and come at me.

Emmett ran straight at me, I stepped to the side and ran behind him and put some distance between us. I placed my hand up to stop Emmett coming at me again.

"If you have enough space to put some distance between you repeatedly, the newborn with get angry and his attacks with become sloppier and less controlled. Another tactic is to trick them, watch carefully." I motioned Emmett to come at me again.

As he reached me, I started running circles around him. He was getting really confused as he tried to grab me. At my at least 30th chance, I pounced on his back and placed my teeth at his neck. He looked shocked and unhappy.

"Rosalie is the fastest attack." The Major supplied as Emmett went to sit down. Rosalie got up and walked to me.

"When dealing with more experienced fighters, the one's who are faster with the attack even out of the newborn stage, can control their anger better. The easiest way to tell if the vampire is a newborn or not is by their first attack. Most newborns will try to wrap their arms around you while experience alters that. Go ahead." I smiled at Rosalie.

She stalked slowly up to me and sunk into a fighting stance. I copied her movements. She struck out with her left arm, which I deflected with my right leg. She tried to strike again, getting faster with each of her movements. I deflected them all before making my move. I kicked her right shoulder and stomach in the same blow. Then I hit her left shoulder with my left hand and ran around her in the same second, squeezing her neck in a headlock. I let her go when I unwrapped my arm. She smiled at me, obviously impressed.

"Edward has his talent to fall back on but with shields it is rendered useless." The Major said.

"Prepare to go down midget." He teased, completely forgetting that I was his opponent.

I struck the side of his stomach and kicked his chest. I placed my teeth at his neck.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be the one that is dead child." I turned around and walked away, knowing full well he would attack again.

He jumped on my back to which I responded with a kick to his groin. He growled and I smiled as I flipped him off me easily and placed my teeth over his neck once again. I jumped away.

"If your opponent knows you aren't down for good and he walks away, don't go after him, especially in a move like that." I informed the rest of the group.

"Do you remember the time with Darcy, Miki and the rest?" The Major asked me as Edward grumbled and went to sit back down.

"The team, sure. Everyone up please." I smiled at my lack of challenge. "We're going to do this last exercise before splitting you up into pairs. Do NOT hold back due to fear to hurting anyone. Things like this can happen in reality, think about the nomad situation. Take note of the techniques used and work together."

"What are we supposed to do Isebelle?" Rosalie asked with one hell of a confused expression plastered on her face.

"First step, circle me." When they didn't move I looked at the Major and channelled my inner Major. "NOW!"

The did as they were told all with hesitant movements.

"You will all attack me as a team. Your objective is to render me useless. The Major will look on and will help me correct you afterwards. To render me useless is to rip my head off. If you feel you need to take limbs off, go right ahead. For all intents and purposes this is a real fight and I am a real threat. Please don't actually rip my head off. If my teeth touch your neck you step back and watch. Close ranks and go." I laughed a boisterous laugh as they closed in.

Esme was immediately on my right so I attacked her first. She wasn't expecting it so she stumbled but regained herself.

"Use different tactics, brute force and/or speed won't work in a situation like this. Use each other and don't underestimate your opponent." The Major called from somewhere outside the circle.

I saw an opening between Emmett and Carlisle. With my speed I slipped between them and jumped on Emmett's back, I pressed the flat part of my teeth on his neck and jumped off him. He stepped back and stood with the Major. Carlisle came at me and I dodged him and jumped over Alice and Rosalie and landed on Esme's back. I pressed my teeth to her neck and jumped off. Edward grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I span out of his grip and ducked under his arm (did I mention I'm only 4"9?) twisting it behind him. Rosalie came from behind me and jumped on my back but didn't have a secure grip. I shook her off and pushed Edward into Alice easily. I started to move faster and put more force into my blows.

"See what I said about underestimating your opponent and working together." The Major said about 5 minutes later when everyone was eliminated.

"One day, all 7 of you may be able to take me down. Trust is the main key in teamwork. If you don't trust each others judgement and skills, you will perish." I laughed.

"Has anyone actually ever taken you down?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yes, but only one person. Major Jasper Whitlock has on numerous occasions, especially as a newborn. He vouched for me to Maria and pushed me harder to become like him, unbeatable to everyone except me." I giggled at the Major's expression.

"500 smackaroons on Belle." Emmett held his hand out of Edward. I extended my shield from my body and pushed it out to cover Alice so Edward couldn't cheat.

"Since she blocked my only method of sure winning..." Edward was interrupted by Alice.

"I see neither winning but it will sure be interesting to watch out of my head." Alice smiled.

"Alice!" Emmett whined as he dropped his hand.

"Would you like to show them?" The Major whispered in my ear.

"Only if you don't use your talent against me again." I replied. Once he made me lethargic and really calm just to end a 3 hour fight.

"Don't worry, if it goes over 10 minutes, we'll stop it." Edward assured.

"Pigs ass you will. You don't interrupt when Isebelle is fighting. You'll end up as purple smoke." The Major snorted.

"Mind if we prolong this fight for a little? I want to talk to her." Alice piped up. I shrugged. "Great, let's go."

We were running for about a minute before she stopped suddenly.

"What's up Alice?" I asked carefully.

"How do you make him so happy?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Children know best

Chapter 2

"Happy? I'm not sure I completely understand what you mean Alice." How did I make the Major so happy? What kind of a question is that? He's happy around his family, I've got nothing to do with it.

"You make him smile properly. You can even make him laugh. How do you do it?" She cried.

"He's happy around his family. Did you see that battles he participated in? Did you see the training he put us through? He finally has a reason to smile, why question that?" I put heavy emphasis on the word 'see'. She was a psychic little vampire, that much I could tell.

"I'll drop it for now but wait until you see our families reactions when you fight." She wasn't all that stubborn, I'll give her that.

Without any more discussion we set off back to the others. I covered my emotions with fake happiness and determination. It was strange, whenever I didn't want the Major knowing what I felt, I could replace it with fake feelings. If he changed my emotions at all after I'd set it in place it would be removed.

When we got to the others I dropped straight into a fighting stance as I approached the Major. He smiled and gestured for everyone to sit back down to watch us fight. He yanked off his long sleeve top and tossed it behind him before mimicking my stance.

It was ritual that whenever we used to fight, he would strike first. I'd let him strike, then he'd let me strike. I let my confusion leek through to the Major as his family gasped when he took his shirt off. He shrugged and struck me. This time though, I mimicked him. Now it was all out.

I smiled as we circled each other, waiting for the other to strike or get distracted so the we could take advantage of them. The Major sent out a wave of amusement at the familiarity of the predicament.

I smiled as I feinted a left hand hit before striking with my right foot. Pain flew through me at the contact, as if the Major had struck me in exactly the same spot. He looked confused but struck me quickly.

Pain shot through me at his rough attack but the Major's face contorted with pain too.

We continued in the same pattern for a few minutes until Edward spoke up. I spun to face him and snarled as I stalked towards him.

"I told ya dude." The Major chuckled softly, pain evident in his voice.

"I'm... sorry?" Edward tried as he backed away from me slowly.

"Not good enough child. You interrupted my fight." I snarled louder with a smirk. I felt the Major send out a wave of impatience to me before speaking.

"Isebelle." Was all he said. I stopped stalking after Edward and ran to the Major's side.

"Dude, that's awesome." Emmett exclaimed. I simply shot him a glare and he shut up quickly. If looks could kill.

"Sorry Major." I offered quietly.

"Quite alright but I don't think my family would appreciate you dismantling Edward over there." He chuckled.

"I don't wish to interrupt you both but why were both your faces showing pain when you struck each other?" Carlisle enquired. The Major looked to me to explain.

"Whenever I struck the Major, it felt like I was being hit in exactly the same spot, despite me doing the hitting." There wasn't really anything else to explain.

"Interesting. Would you like us to split into pairs?" Carlisle proposed.

"Sure, Alice and Edward, Emmett and Carlisle, Rosalie and Major and Esme and I." I called out unnecessarily loud.

We split off into the respective pairs and started fighting. Esme was an easy competitor and I helped her correct her technique a few times but more then once, I would feel pain ripple through my body even if Esme and I weren't touching.

After a while I suggested that the group disperse. They agreed but Carlisle requested to see the Major and I in his study. When we arrived there he looked deep in thought.

"Carlisle, strike me." The Major asked him when we entered. Carlisle complied without a second thought. Pain burst in my shoulder as Carlisle hit him hard. I stumbled a little but regained my balance.

"Please." Was all I said as Carlisle moved to stand in front of me. He kicked my right thigh and I watched the Major wince slightly.

"This is all very interesting. Whenever Belle gets hurt, Jasper feels it and vice versa." Carlisle muttered to himself as he sat behind his desk. "As interesting as that may be, I did not ask you here to discuss that matter. I asked you here to give you a proposition."

"What name though Carlisle?" The Major pressed quietly.

"She hasn't agreed yet." Carlisle replied. It was easy to see how much the Major respected his father figure, Carlisle turned to me. "We would like you to join our family."

I smiled and waited for the Major to speak. It was strange, it was like I could tell when he wanted, or needed, to speak.

"Carlisle and Esme will legally adopt you under a false name. You will become a Cullen or Hale, until we must move on." The Major paused for a moment, "She would love to."

"We are actually due to move within a couple of months. You need to choose a name that you will be comfortable with in that time." Carlisle told me.

My mind told me Cullen but my head told me Hale. I removed my shield. Help me Edward. Please?

"Mind." Edward's voice came from upstairs somewhere. Thanks. I told him before replacing my shield.

"I would like to go by Cullen if that's alright." I said aloud. The Major looked a little hurt and confused so I sent out my confusion. He just shook his head. My annoyance burst through, much to his amusement.

"That's fine. What first name?" Carlisle was definitely not an idiot and he picked up on the Major's and my exchange. For this one I looked to the Major.

"Marie." My grin widened at his words.

"Do you care to explain?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Marie was what I called Isebelle in the other clan when I was training just her. It was her human middle name." The Major explained.

"Can you please quit with the 'Major' crap?" Edward yelled as he burst in the room. "All I hear in your thoughts is 'the Major' when you refer to Jasper. By the way, you didn't put your shield back up properly."

"Sorry." I murmured to him in apology.

"Edward! Do not speak to her like that." The Major snarled at him. I slammed my shield back up properly as Edward's eyes flickered to me.

"Major, Major, Major." I muttered over and over as I approached him carefully and slowly. He relaxed his stance but kept growling and glaring at Edward.

"Is he really worth it Major?" I asked in a smooth hypnotising tone. He stopped growling but kept his stare.

"I'm fine Major, he won't touch me." I continued. I needed him to relax his stare before he went backwards completely and attacked Edward.

The Major dropped his stare but whispered venomously, "I am sorry but get out of here."

"Amazing."Carlisle muttered to himself as the Major came and checked me for injuries. I didn't bother to stop him because it was useless.

"Thankyou Marie." He whispered over and over.

"Always Jasper." I always replied.

"Hunt." He commanded forcefully. I nodded and ran out to the forest.

I grabbed some elk and deer before heading back to the house. I waited outside for the Major to come and get me.

Whenever someone hurt me, or threatened me he would attack them quickly or I would calm him down. He would always tell me to go hunt to give him some space. He wouldn't allow me to return to the other newborns until he came and escorted me back.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I cannot ever thank you enough for stopping me attacking my brother. I would have regretted it severely afterwards. Isebelle Marie Whitlock. Marie Isebelle Cullen." The Major appeared beside where I was sat on the grass. All my names are in those sentences.

"Major," I began but he cut me off.

"Jasper. If you are part of this family, you refer to me as such. That is the last order I will ever give you."

"Jasper, why were you hurt when I said Cullen instead of Hale?"

"I'll tell you the public story and one day tell you the family history. The public story is Rose and I are twins and Esme's niece and nephew. Our parents died and we had no other relatives. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Edward, Alice and Emmett aren't related, just adopted because Esme can't have children." He explained.

"How will I fit in?" I asked.

"If you stick with Cullen, you'd either be Alice's half-sister or just another teenager they adopted." Jasper (wow, that feels weird) told me.

"If I go to Hale?" I prompted.

"You will be mine and Rose's cousin. All this is only for a couple of months until we move to Alaska."

"What names will we use in Alaska?" I was curious as to whether they change their last names every time they move.

"Rotation says McCarty which was Emmett and Brandon which was Alice. Alice will stay Brandon with whoever chooses at the time. Emmett and Rose and Alice and I are always with the opposite name." He said quickly.

"Do you want me to be Hale?" I will –no matter what he says- always take his opinion and wants into account.

"I was hoping you'd go Hale but it is entirely up to you." This was strange, I was used to the cryptic Major. Not the truthful Jasper.

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes Marie?" He appeared at the back door.

"Is it too late to change my name to Isabelle Hale?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not at all Isabelle." He used my new name.

"Rosalie?" I called again.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently as she appeared beside Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I use your last name?" I figured since it wasn't Jasper's last name, Hale would have to be Rosalie.

She looked surprised but she smiled genuinely, "Thankyou Isabelle. Of course I don't mind." She came over and hugged me. She pulled me to my feet and led me upstairs. "Alice had a vision of you and we decorated accordingly."

She led me to the top floor and into a completely black room. I could see perfectly, I just mean that everything was black. The walls, floor, quilt cover, everything. Well, except for the splatters of white everywhere. How they got the white to stay everywhere I had no idea, but I loved it.

I hugged Rosalie hard and ran into the room where Alice was standing and hugged her too.

"We're glad you like it. When I first saw you, all I saw was black. I soon realised that's what you are, a black girl. I'm pink and Rose is purple. Esme prefers brown though." Alice smiled.

"I don't want to be nosey Belle, but how did you get Jasper to take off his top when you were fighting. You do realise he still has it off?" Rose walked into the room and shut the door.

Light filtered in from the whole wall window as I sat on my bed.

"How long has it been since ya'll seen his... bites?" I lowered my voice instinctively.

"Since a few years after he and I arrived here." Alice murmured slowly. I gasped and they looked at me curiously. I sent out amazement and confusion really hard and strong so Jasper would feel it.

"What has he told you about them?" I didn't want to betray Jaspers' trust by telling them something he hadn't already told them.

"Just that he got them from battles he fought with his newborns. I know he told Carlisle more but that's all I know. Alice?" Rose told me.

"He said he got all but two of them before his newborn was created." Alice added quietly.

"I'm not sure what that means, if anything, but he would always take off any restricting clothing when fighting with someone who'd defeated him before. So they can't grab onto any clothing. I'm sure it's nothing and he just got caught up in the memories of fighting with me." I tried to calm them with my words and it visibly worked.

"You're right, I'm probably just reading too much into this. Thankyou Belle, I believe I'll go speak with Jasper now." Alice got up and ran out of the room. Rose followed soon after.

I decided to walk over to the music system in the corner and see what type of music Alice had picked for me...

Glee

Katy Perry

Jessica Mauboy

And a couple of just mixed CD's.

I put in the first Glee disc so I could listen to my favourite of all their songs. I'm a vampire, I know but lately I've really been getting into the petty worries of normal-ish teenagers.

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world; but  
Don't wanna be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call Earth.

You don't know about my past; and  
I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is goin too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last.

But what do you say to taking chances  
What do you say to jumping off the edge  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold  
Or hell to pay,  
What do you say?

What do you say?

I just want to start again  
Maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin.

What do you say to taking chances  
What do you say to jumping off the edge  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold  
Or hell to pay,  
What do you say?

What do you say?

And I am  
My heart beating down, but I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing like love to pull ya up, when you're lying down on the floor

Then, so talk to me  
Talk to me,  
Like lovers do

Yeah, walk with me  
Walk with me,  
Like lovers do

Like lovers do

What do you say to taking chances  
What do you say to jumping off the edge  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold  
Or hell to pay,  
What do you say?

What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world

I joined in the singing a few lines through and hit every note perfectly. I consider myself an alright singer, I am a vampire too though.

"Woo!" Emmett shouted from behind me. I spun around quickly and saw all my new family standing there with amazed smiles on their faces. I'm sure Jasper could feel my discomfort with the situation.

"What?" I asked quietly. I wasn't embarrassed as such, more so confused at why they all looked so amazed.

"Your singing, it was... perfect. Even that word can't be used to adequately describe it." Esme told me.

"I'm sure..." I was cut off by Alice.

"No. None of us can sing like that, our voices are nice –of course- but they are nothing compared to yours." She obviously saw what I was going to say. I looked at Jasper quickly, who shook his head quickly.

"I've never heard another vampire sing like that." Rose told me.

"Nor have I." Carlisle added.

"I have." I said quickly. They didn't need to know who, just that I have. "I've only ever heard one other vampire sing, their voice was like mine."

"When you were with Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"No, while I was travelling." It was the half truth. I'd heard Jasper from afar singing when he was on his way to the diner to meet Alice.

"There is a talent competition coming up at school. You should enter. We don't usually show off like that, but you need to girl." Rose told me.

"Only if we do it together." I chuckled at their faces as I told them.

"What song?" Emmett asked loudly. That guy needs his hearing checked our something, cos damn, I'll be deaf within a month if he keeps going like that.

"Ya'll have any objections to doing a couple of songs? One together, one for the guys and one for the girls?" I asked. I had the perfect song for us girls.

"Can we pick our song?" Emmett asked loudly, again. Jasper and Edward groaned, much to mine, Alice's and Rose's amusement.

"As long as everyone agrees, then yes. Ya'll can dance, again, only if ya'll agree." I replied easily. I noticed Carlisle and Esme slip out the door since the conversation didn't involve them.

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed.

"No chance Emmett. 2 against 1." Alice told him. His face fell as he grabbed the 2 other guys and dragged them out.

"Any ideas for a song?" Rose asked us and she sat on my bed. I sat on the floor where I was standing and Alice sat on the desk chair.

"I have a couple but I wanna hear ya'll first." I told her with a smirk. She smirked right back at me.

"NO!" Alice screamed. Rose laughed while I sat there looking between them.

"Alice, it was just an idea." Rose tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing again.

"The idea which was...?" I asked when Rose had settled down.

"Tik Tok by Ke$ha." Rose had a grin to rival her mates'.

"Alice, any other ideas?" I asked her, completely ignoring Alice's scared face at Rose's suggestion.

"California Gurls by Katy Perry." Was all she said and her face wiped the scared face. "Your suggestions?"

"Like you don't already know." I giggled, "Hot by Avril, Get 'Em Girls by Jessica, Telephone by GaGa and My Life Would Suck Without You by Glee." They gasped at my small list.

"Wow, okay then. Why those songs?" Rose asked with a small smile.

Where to begin... I decided to sing the first part of each song so they'd get more understanding of the lyrics and the meanings.

I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no-one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed.  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud.

I paused before beginning the next song.

Hello, hello, baby, you called I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club, you say, say  
What, what, what did you say? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

I paused again before starting again.

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you want it  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again.

Last pause...

I don't need a runway  
I got all my get 'Em girls  
I got all my get 'Em girls  
I can catwalk my way to the front page  
I got all my get 'Em girls  
I got all my get 'Em girls

I waited for their opinions when I'd finished, only to be fronted with their astounded faces again. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers loudly.

"Right, awesome." Alice told me with an embarrassed smile.

"My life would suck without you?" Rose giggled quietly.

"Definitely." Alice stated. A huge smile appeared on my face. That song means a lot to me, I'm glad they chose it.


	3. Chapter 3

Children know best

Chapter 3

"That sounded amazing Isebelle." Esme praised me as she walked into my room.

"Thankyou Esme. I still don't see what's so special about it but I'll take ya'll word for it." My accent had been coming back thicker the past few hours and I'm not sure why.

Rose and Alice had just left my room after choosing the song.

"I'm glad. Thankyou for choosing to be part of our family. I want you to know it means a lot to me especially and Jasper. No matter what he says, he loves you like I love my children, you included." She smiled warmly at me.

"Any requests?" I picked up a couple of CD's.

"Anything, as long as you sing." She laughed gently. I couldn't refuse Esme. I chose High School Musical 2 as a laugh. We all needed one of them sometimes.

Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me,  
Should grab it while we can.

Make it last forever  
And never give it back

It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at.

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday of our lives,  
Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday, from right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate, celebrate  
Oh, Everyday.

They say that you should follow  
And chase down what you dream  
But if you get lost and lose yourself  
What does it really mean

No matter where we're going  
It starts from where we are  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
And because of you I've got the strength to start.

Everyday of our lives,  
Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday, from right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate, celebrate  
Oh, Everyday.

We're taking it back,  
Doing it here, together  
It's better like that,  
And stronger now then ever

We're not gonna lose,  
Cos we get to choose  
That's how it's gonna be

Everyday of our lives,  
Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith

Everyday of our lives,  
Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday, from right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate

Everyday  
Live everyday  
Everyday  
Love everyday  
Everyday  
Live everyday  
Everyday  
Love everyday

I'm saying everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday.

By the time I'd finished, my room was full again. I smiled slightly and bit my lip.

"Any reason for that song?" Esme chuckled.

"I've seen the movie and I guess I wish I will have a relationship like Troy and Gabriella's one day. Wishful thinking." I bit my lip harder and turned to face the window.

"Belle, you will find something like that one day. Everyday someone finds their happily every after. It's just a matter of waiting for yours." Someone assured me from behind. I closed my eyes and took deep unneeded breaths.

"Would you like to experiment with your powers?" Jasper asked quietly from the doorway. I nodded but waited for everyone to clear the room before making my way downstairs and outside.

Someone jumped on my back and covered my eyes. I smelt that it was Alice so I relaxed. She blocked my nose and covered my mouth with her small hands. My ears were my only remaining tool.

"Around the house, inside and out the rest of the family is standing in spots. No sight, smell or taste. Your objective is to find Jasper. Go." Alice told me.

I relaxed and listened to where my mind was telling me to go. I walked around the house and sensed an open window right above me. I jumped easily into it and tapped Alice on the head. The signal for her to get off. She did and I wasn't surprised to see Jasper standing there.

"Very good. Can you feel this?" Alice asked. She hit Jasper on the back of the head. I nodded slowly as a small burst of pain flew through my head.

The rest of the family was standing in the lounge as we walked downstairs together. I froze as I smelt an unfamiliar vampiric scent. I searched the room with my eyes but found nothing strange.

"Belle? What's the matter?" Jasper asked me, alarmed.

"Everyone on the couches in the middle of the room now." I snarled quickly. The all did as they were told.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked loudly. I sped in circles around the couches they sat on.

I growled loudly and then a feral snarl ripped through the room. It took me a moment to realise it was mine. Another unfamiliar scent blew through the house, accompanied by the first and one other following.

"Isebelle, what's the..." Jasper trailed off and stiffened as a stronger whiff of the scent blasted through the house. No-one else stiffened.

"How didn't you see this Alice?" Jasper snarled at his mate as he stood up.

"See what damn it? What's the matter with you?" Alice stood up and went to walk out of my circle. I stepped in front of her.

"Do not step out of this damn circle until I tell you too. You'll..." I told her but stopped myself as the smell of human blood hit my nose. All the vampires smelt that.

"YOU ALL STAY IN THIS DAMN CIRCLE!" I snarled at them all loudly.

"Belle, I'll come with you." Jasper moved to step out of the circle.

"Make another circle, no-one will dare to cross it with two of the most powerful scents. Keep them under control. If I need you I'll send for you." I assured him as I pushed him back a few steps.

"Please Isebelle Whitlock." He almost begged.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Protect the family and I swear to send for you if I need help. Explain it to them." I sent him my sincerity.

"How will I know if you need me?" He asked quickly.

"You'll just know." I called as I ran out of the house. I followed the scents to find a bleeding human on the side of the road.

"Help!" He called quietly and in pain.

"This is a bit weird but please trust me. You'll feel better." I told him. He nodded and shut his eyes.

I ran my tongue over his wounds quickly and sealed them all. I didn't taste the blood and just focused on saving him. When I'd finished I pulled him to stand up.

"You're a vampire." He shied away from me.

"I'm here to help. Who did that to you?" I asked not put off by his disgust.

"Them. The three vampires that chase me. A whole year and they do that to me each time they find me." He explained hesitantly, "You aren't with them are you?"

"No. I can save you if you trust me." I promised, he nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him across my back. "Hold on and close your eyes."

I ran back home and sat him on the floor. My family was surprised to see the human but I began to run circles around him too. I turned to my family.

"He's fine. The vampires have been after him for a year, torturing him each time they found him. I trust you all to control your thirst while he's here, despite the blood on him. I sealed his wounds and I will be back." I told them.

"You tasted his blood." Jasper accused lightly.

"I saved him. Is there anyone who doesn't think they can control themselves?" No-one said anything so I turned to the human, "Do you trust them not to hurt you?" He nodded slowly and looked as if he was ready to cry.

I ran out of the house and maintained a fast speed to make up lost time. I caught up with a black haired vampire and ran circles around him quickly. I found a red head and a blonde not too far away and did the same to them. I smelt the boys blood on them.

I focused on Jasper and tried to send him my thoughts. Bring Emmett with you. He didn't need more explanation.

I figured that since I had a powerful scent, they wouldn't cross it but I figured wrong. The red head female bounded away. I raced after her but lost her after about half an hour.

Pain shot through my head and I instantly knew Jasper and Emmett were in trouble. I raced back to where I'd left the other two vampires to find that only one remained. He had his eyes locked with Jasper's and pain flashed through his head. Emmett and the blonde male were nowhere to be seen.

I couldn't smell Emmett even near us.

"God damn it Jasper. I freaking told you to bring Emmett!" I shouted as I pounced on the male. He was too concentrated on causing Jasper pain that I ripped his head off in one twist. Taking out the lighter I always kept with me, I set him alight easily and saw Jasper was finally released.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I helped him stand up.

"Not particularly." He winced as I did when he tried to keep his balance.

"I told you to bring Emmett you idiot." I told him lightly.

"I couldn't put him in danger." He gestured to the burning remains of the vampire, "He was the only one here when I arrived. I'm guessing you chased after one and the other one ran while you were gone?" I nodded.

"Get on my back Major. It's not a request either." I told him. He did as he was told without the grace he usually held.

I raced home faster then I thought possible and sat him against the wall near the door.

"Emmett, get some elk please." I told him from where I knelt next to him. I heard him run out and the rest of the family walked over to Jasper and I.

"Can I help?" The boys' voice asked from a few steps to my right.

"One, what's your name? He only drinks animal blood." I told him.

"Okay and the name's Joshua Caleb Michael Swan." I gasped. Everyone in the room did too.

"What's your fathers name?" I asked quickly.

"Caleb Michael Joshua Swan. My grandfather was Michael Joshua Caleb Swan. He was the first with those three names. He's the only one that had a sibling. A sister name Isabella Marie Swan." He babbled quickly.

"Esme?" Was all I asked as I looked back to Jasper. I vaguely heard her talking to Joshua before leading him up the stairs at human speed.

"Here you go bro." Emmett was actually quiet-ish as he lied an elk next to Jasper. He followed the rest of the family –save Esme- out the back door.

I slit the throat just next to the jugular and leaned down to suck a little blood to the surface.

"Jasper, please." I begged as I pulled away and swallowed the tiny dribble of blood that was in my mouth. He wrapped his lips around the cut I'd made and gulped slowly. I watched as he swallowed every drop of blood the small animal possessed.

"He's your great nephew." Was all he said when he pulled away. When I made no movement to acknowledge him he continued, "You're going to tell him. He'll know when he hears your name and really gets a look at you. Would you like me to come?"

"Please Major." I helped him stand up and we ran quickly up the stairs and to my room.

"Hi," Esme smiled sympathetically before she walked out and downstairs.

"Hey Joshua, how are you feeling?" Jasper spoke first to the boy on my bed.

"Great. I actually need to talk to you about something..." He trailed off while he studied my face.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and the time it took me to post this. I hope i made up for it by posting 3 instead... :)**

**You know the drill, review if you like it and even if you don't!**

**I'll send the Cullen guys over for a late night call if you do... :P**

**-Tay xxoo**


End file.
